


Smiles

by ariareum



Category: Yandere Simulator
Genre: F/F, F/M, First story, Forced, Mixed feelings, Murder, One Shot, Oneshot, Rape, Yandere, first ff, i don’t know, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariareum/pseuds/ariareum
Summary: Ayano Aishi, a yandere who felt empty until he met his Senpai.Megami Saikou, a perfectionist who strives to sculpt Akademi High into the best school in all of Japan.And lastly, Senpai, who has no good traits about him, has this perfect woman and this handsome male falling for him.





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is kinda my first story so it’ll be kinda trashy..
> 
> WARNING AGAIN: RAPE. Please do NOT read if you cannot handle this subject!
> 
> Idk wtf I was thinking but I was like, why not make it Yandere-Kun.. and shush IK Ayano is more likely a female name but.. I didn’t want to change it. Please buckle up as it’s a really horrible hell of a ride.

Walking down the halls, Ayano suddenly collided against something when he turned the corner and knocked him onto the floor.  
“Are you okay?”  
Ayano heard a childish but charming voice hold his hand out to him.  
Ayano looked up.  
That would mark the start of his love for Senpai.

~~Megami’s POV

Megami Saikou was suspicious of Ayano Aishi because of his origins from the Aishi family. She had her council members keep an extra eye out for him. Megami wanted a perfect school, so she had to make sure all students stay in their place. Megami had finally stepped into the school where she was sculpting behind her laptop screen, Akademi High, her own work. She held her head high as she felt students stare at her. It took nine weeks until she could see her progress in person.  
“Wow, she’s beautiful.”  
“She’s pretty..”  
Megami had already become used to those statements of her appearance. She already knew she was beautiful. Megami spaced out for a bit as she thought about these students and their reaction, unknowningly bumping into a male student. Megami did not fall down, rather, the male student fell down. It should be known that she had high martial art skills and is very capable of self defence, so one high school boy bumping into her couldn’t possibly injure her in any way.  
“Are you okay?” Megami’s cool, smooth voice rang out to this male student, with black hair and eyes. He was a very basic and normal Japanese male.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” The male stood up and started brushing the dust and dirt from his uniform off.  
“Then, seeing as you are alright, I shall get going.” Megami turned to leave, but the male student spoke again.  
“W-wait! What’s your name.. I want to repay you for the inconvenience I’ve just caused you..”  
Megami looked at the Japanese male.  
“All you need to do is look out next time.”  
This time Megami did not turn back.

~~Ayano’s POV  
Ever since seeing my beautiful senpai, I’ve been following him. I watch him go home from school and to school from home. Senpai is just.. truly a perfection. He’s dazzling. He made me feel emotions, the emotion of love after I knew I could not feel anything. He was the warmth that came into my cold world. He, my senpai.. oh, how I wish I could just cuddle with him and tell each other we love the other..  
one day, watching senpai, I saw something.. he bumped into a girl, and even asked to repay her! Why hadn’t Senpai asked me this when we bumped into each other.. I became jealous, angry. I had already eliminated Kokona Haruka and Osaka. What’s so hard about killing another girl who my senpai might be interested in? I started thinking about how to kill her. Bathe her in her own blood as I strangled her to death? Perhaps, something more sinister, such as dismembering her whilst she’s still alive. What about burning her alive?  
“What’s up with him?”  
Senpai’s voice woke me up from my trance. He was talking about me.. I unknowingly had a scary smile on my face, and soon I walked away from senpai, of course stopping behind a tree to stare at him some more.  
Senpai.. you will be mine.. just wait, I will get rid of every girl and man who pretends to love you.. nobody will ever love you like I do.

~~Megami’s POV  
It would be rather evident that the male student I had run into a few days ago is trying his best to commute with me. He has been going to my classes to try to talk to me. It’s rather, creepy, but every single one of my classmates find it.. cute. Me, as a noble in high society, find this behaviour rather unfitting. I have described my discomfort to him, but he seems to not get it. I’ve also learnt his name is Taro Yamada. He’s nothing special- average looks, average grades, average.. well, everything. Somehow, he has 9 other girls vouching for him, though. Also, somehow, two of those girls went missing. I wonder if he did anything, since, well, he gives me this weird vibe. He makes my heart beat irregularly.. maybe it’s because of the way I think he’s creepy? Is that really the case? I know for sure that if I harbour feelings for this ‘Taro Yamada’, my father would not approve. Megami Saikou must have the best husband in all of Japan, heck, even the whole world. At lunch break, I decided to head to the restroom to freshen up and wash my face. When I stepped in.. well, the lights were off. This particular ladies restroom on the third floor, gave me an odd feeling. However, just as I was going to turn the lights back on.. something hit me. It felt like a baseball bat.. the last thing I could see was black hair before my world turned into darkness.

~~Ayano’s POV  
I got her.. I’ve got Megami Saikou! All I have to do is put her inside the case.. I’m going to torture her. She deserves it, especially since I’ve heard from Info-Chan that Senpai has started to develop feelings for this disgusting woman. I smile as I think about it. Megami Saikou has gone missing. It has a nice ring to it. I wait until school is over, and then take Megami home, into my basement. There is where I tie her up, and watch her until she wakes up.  
“What?”  
She has yet to regain her composure.  
“Ayano Aishi! I should’ve known it was you. After all, your mom was such a bad woman..”  
I laugh in her face.  
“Shouldn’t you be more worried about yourself? After all, nobody has tried to find you yet..”  
“That’s where you’re wrong. You do realize who you kidnapped right? The most influential and richest man of Japan’s daughter. Do you think you will not get caught for this?”  
I ignore her. I am trying to think about what method to torture her with.. and then I think about something sinister. What about taking something that’s very important to a girl.. I smile as I think about it. Yes, that’s the best type of torture.

~~Megami’s POV  
The grin on that face is disgusting. It completely ruins his good looking face, the way he presents himself. Even Taro Yamada, whose looks are worse, has a more significant impression on me.  
“Speak. Tell me why you’ve done this.” I ask, as calm as I could muster.  
“It’s simple, really, Mi-chan..”  
“Do not refer to me as that.” The simple calling of my pet name thoroughly disgusted me.  
He starts laughing. His laugh, it’s psychotic and horrid..  
“It’s because.. you were trying to take my senpai away from me.”  
Senpai? What senpai?  
“What makes you think I care enough to take your unrequited love away from you?” I scoff.  
Ayano just smiles.  
“It doesn’t matter how much you care. The only thing that matters is how you and Senpai look at each other.. and that, you will have to pay for.” His smile gets even wider, and his eyes even start to crinkle at the edges.  
“What could you possibly—“  
He walks closer to me.  
“Five steps back!” I shout.  
He comes closer.  
Ayano seems to have stopped right in front of me though. It seems he had forgotten something.

~~Ayano’s POV  
I forgot the handcuffs.. of course, I know Megami is highly capable of self defence, so in order to do this, I must tie her up.  
“Be right back, Mi-chan~” I said in a singsong voice.  
“Go die.” She spits out, in the wooden chair, tied to the arms of the chair and the legs of it.  
I walk upstairs. I’m confident she won’t escape though, because that basement has been used by the Aishi family for a very long time, and none of us has ever gotten caught. Let’s take my great-great-great grandma into example. A very rich businessman’s daughter took a liking to her Senpai. She was like Megami; the most influential and richest businessman’s daughter. My ancestor of course, knew it was stupid to kill her as it would cause more trouble than benefits, so all she did was torture her for a day in that very basement, and then the girl stopped trying to get her senpai.. my great-great-great grandma made sure that the girl told her parents she forgot to tell them she was staying overnight at a friend’s house, which they all believed. I stop thinking about this as I spotted my handcuffs. I also grab rope and duct tape. I make my way back to the basement.

~~Megami’s POV  
It is truly sickening here, but my father will find me by tomorrow at latest. There’s no way Ayano won’t get caught for this. The door creaks as he enters the basement, and light footsteps sound as he slowly makes his way down the stairs..  
“Mi-chan, look what I have.”  
A shiver runs down my spine. I think I know what’s going to happen. He walks closer to me, slowly.  
“Stay away.. you do forget that—“ he didn’t let me finish as he covered my mouth with his hand. He then pulls up a roll of duct tape and covers my mouth with it. I take this opportunity as I try to bite on his hand, with no success. His hand already left my mouth a few seconds ago. I’m not stupid, no matter how hard I trained, how could I get out of iron that bounds me to this chair? He proceeds to cuff my hands together, and releases me from the chair. My opportunity! My legs are free so I kick him, but he catches my foot and quickly ties it with rope. I try again with my other leg, but he ties that one up as well. He then grabs my wrist, tying my ankles to my wrist, which leads me in a position that perfectly shows my panties.. I shiver again. I can’t let this happen. He pokes my underwear with his hand right where the hole is.. I, for the first time in my life, feel scared. I give up, as there’s no use struggling anymore. I lie quietly on the floor. I just hope this bastard gets it over with so I can ruin his life afterwards! He puts his mouth to my panties and starts licking them. A jolt of pleasure waves through my body, and a soft moan escapes my lips. No, I cannot think this in any way feels good. This feels disgusting. He is disgusting. I try to struggle but because my wrists are tied to my ankles, there’s really not much I could do.  
He smiles when he heard my moan and that scared me more than anything. I am not ready for this.. but it is not within my character to beg him to stop.  
He has had enough of teasing me as he pulls my skirt up until it hugs my waist and the ends touches my chest. He then pulls out a knife and proceeds to cut my panties.. what if he misses and cuts my- my thoughts get disrupted as he perfectly cuts them off. He seems to have experience with the knife.. he then unbuckles his belt and ties it around my neck. I’m scared, mother. I’m scared, father. I shiver as I hear the sounds of him undoing his zipper.. and then his briefs are taken off, thrown into the corner of the basement. He gets closer to me, and his arms are under my knees, and he is on his knees right now. His tip touches my entrance..  
“Stop until it’s too late, you sick psychopath.” I mumble, the sound of my voice unclear.  
He doesn’t care as it roughly thrusts it all in at once. Since this is my first time, and he’s being so rough, I yelp in pain. Blood trickles out, but that doesn’t stop him. He thrusts so hard it feels like it’s going to break. I can feel his disgusting thing inside my stomach. It’s repulsive. I feel an urge to throw up.

~~Ayano’s POV  
I make sure to not treat her gentle. After all, this bitch deserves it after trying to seduce my senpai. I must say, the way she clamps on my thing is sexually pleasing.  
“Mi-chan.” I say, half inside her, stopping it in the middle.  
I hear her muffled sounds.  
I remove the duct tape.  
“Take it out. NOW.” She demands.  
The walls are soundproof, so no matter how loud anyone screams, nobody can hear.  
I smile at her, the ends of my lips reaching my eyes.  
“Would you like to have children?”  
“No.. NO! STOP!” She shouts as she has fear in her eyes.  
“You will NOT get away with this!”  
I thrust even faster, and she gets even tighter. After a few more thrusts, I release my semen in her womb.

~~Megami’s POV  
Disgust feels me as warmth spreads into my stomach. If I get pregnant, I will abort this child. I will absolutely NOT stand for this. I glare at him.  
“My father will get you.”  
“Mi-chan, do me a favour and tell your parents you were out at a friend’s house, yeah? Also keep the child, or if you abort it, you will end up in the same place as the child.” Ayano smiles his disgusting smile, and tears start to well up in my eyes.

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> That was a long run.. but I only planned to make this a one shot, and that’s what it turned out to be!! I’m kinda disturbed (why did I even think of this), but I suppose this is within Yan-Chan’s realm of possibility. Also, this is my first time writing anything like this at all.. I’m sorry Megami.. :((


End file.
